FrostBite
IF YOU EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! or just don't. trust me you don't want to be dead to me... Hello! I am FrostBite. I am an Fae Fairy. That means I am 25% fairy and 75% three other breeds. Daughter of Mother Darkness and Kade the Ice Warrior. Most expect me to be evil because of my mother, but that's not true. i chose my dad when i forced to choose mother or father. Therefore getting cursed with the curse of forever youth, and getting to learn all about my Ice powers. Joshua Searos help me with my darkness powers. Personality: I am shy around strangers. Yet i am still someone that you can make friends with easily. I am really emotionless on the outside (Depending who is around). On the inside i have lots of problems. I will do anything for anyone. Even more if its one of my friends. I can take anything from get hit by a king darkness dragon while being in stress chains to Just making sure someone is safe. I might not show it but i really care about everyone i meet. I am not easily scared or tricked. If you mess with my friend you mess with me. Looks: I have long black hair and blue eyes when i am not possessed. I can make my teeth look like ones of a vampire (really white ice). I am so pale my skin is white. Wears a Blue dress or at times will wear a tube top with a brown jacket and black jeans. (going to put picture up tomarrow i got to choose from 16) When is possessed the person possessing Frost can do anything to the clothes. Normally they don't wanting you to thinking that she is possessed. You can also tell she is possessed when my eyes will be red. normaly will be wearing a fake smile... (and i finally got he picture up! It took forever because of my computer. It was mad at me... Alot. Only let me use certain things on my computer.... THEN poof! they worked again. I honest don't know what happened.) Being possessed: When I am possessed many things change... Actions: Basically doesn't act like normal self. Like creepy smiles, eyes will NOT change any other color than but red, Not showing up at important events, and will ignore anyone who tries to help... And if you know... they might kill you. Looks: Eyes red or black, Clothes may change, and if the the person possessing Frost gets COMPLETE control... they can make Frost's hair go white or gray. Only white or gray. After Effects: One most likely after effect is passing out. The others are much more rare and unlikely because it is hard to possess her fully. Yet the reason... Frost will not even put on this. The rarest of them all is to lose all of her memory she has. This is rare because it is hard to get in. Therefore it would be hard to doing something other than walk around as her and use there own powers. There is also a easier thing they can do. Make her forget one person or two. Like lets say... Lets choose someone from her past... Ivy. If she were alive Frost wouldn't trust her. The worst they can do though is make her go insane in her own mind. This allows the person to get out of Frost. Yet the job they do them selves, because when this happens they go into a spirit like mode. Where they have a short period of time to get the work/job done that would be better if Frost wouldn't even have a chance of knowing. All the while she gets out and since she is insane... well she really would just... well the darkness need something she has. Since this is the case. When she is insane she MIGHT just you know go and turn herself in... that's B-A-D. If Frost goes insane keep her contained... History: I have just came out of hiding for the first time in 30 years. Its a good way to make sure people have forgotten me. This will most likely be my last time doing this. There can't be too many FrostBites in the history book. At least i trained the whole time. No way will anyone know me. In this world... I haven't bee here since Jocab and Shan died. That was about... 120 years ago. No one i knew should be alive. At least i hope... Why don't i go and take off my cloak... i take it off and throw it on the ground. 30 years in that cloak. I hate it... I look at it and it burns in a blue fire. Yea it sort of new. I wonder... is the darkness still after me? if they are... I might want to get another cloak. At least that one was cursed... Just like me. I go to the barn where i used to meet Jocab when i was 57. I look like i am 17... no one would guess i went through so much already. Ugh if Croc is still alive... That's going to get annoying. REALLY annoying... I might just kill him... just maybe. I turn around not wanting to go back to my horrible past. I also almost killed Croc there. I hope no one looks at a history book... I am in there... for good reason of course but also my past is in record in those things. i burned most of them before i disappeared yet they might still be around. I go stand in... I guess you would call it an ally. I let my wings out for the first time in a while. I still let them out when i needed to but its still been... weeks. I lean against the building that just so happens to be there. It wasn't there before... it has be 120 years. I wonder... i am i going to be myself or i am going to be someone i am not. I normally would gone with not myself... Yet i know its time to let myself go... Last time though it lead to death. I will... its been to long i can't even remember myself... Huh... i do need to become myself again. I am going to do it... i think its a need. Pretty sure most likely. I see a man coming over... from a group of friends. He seems to be coming to me... I stand up straight. He just comes up to me and ask my name... Thats odd.. WAIT does he have a history book?! I looks at him. he doesn't yet i speak. "FrostBite. whats yours?". He replies "Cosmic come over here". I feel like i am being pulled into something... Does one of his friends have a history book... WAIT what i am i talking about those should be gone... I meet his friends... But all i really want is... my old life back. Maybe its time to stop... stop running from the darkness and fight my mother. Its worth a shot. (and you know what happens) Enemies: Luca, Zack, Alison, Kiera, Jackie, ???, ???, ???, (one more) and ??? Emotions: Sadness: Likes to be alone... Thinks of past too much, MOST IMPORTANT is always like this. Main Emotion. Anger: Not often but if Frost is angry... she is open to becoming Insane... Happens mostly when Zack is around. Joy: Not normal... (depressing....) for frost to be... happy... Or smiling... yea... Fear: Not normal for her to be scared... If you think about it its not so odd... her mother is Darkness..... scary. Love: When this emotion comes around... She doesn't show it at all... there is no sign of it. She even lies about having a crush (hint hint) Attacks: Ice Blast: This is a attack that does use much power or hurt much. yet it can daze people... When it is shot it looks like it can kill you but it can't. Unless you are made of fire. Then it can be fatal. Cursed Ice: This attack Frost chooses not to use unless needed. This type of attack is fatal for ANYONE who uses it and gets hit by it... It gives the one hit and the one using it a random curse... you can tell why this is pretty bad, and why Frost doesn't like to use it... (more to come... I am going to get pictures. Still trying to find some. That should say all I need to say on how picky I am) Thoughts on people: Cosmic: Best-friend, and Crush. "I like his personality" Icy: Good friend. "She honestly reminds me of myself. Sometimes." Yuuki: Good friend. "He is SO cute!" Rin: Best friend (she is my bestie in RL so I can't lie.) "Female version of Yukki..." Jocab: REALLY close friend. "He is like a brother" Joshua/Croc: Really good friend "A friend..." #FriendZoned Jake: Friend... "I could be closer to him". Forms: Frost only has 4. Normal, Insane, Possessed, and one that I will not put on here until it has been unlocked... It will be unlocked but to be honest I have no idea what should happen to unlocked... It would be tough... I might just throw this idea away though... most likely not yet maybe. Quotes: (HAD TO MAKE THIS!) "Death... its not a dark gloomy end... its accepting heaven" "Fear is your only true enemy yet its what keeps us going" ' " Why does it take bad things to happen for people to see what they have done?" "I think i forgot how to be happy..." "When you live for a long time... you forget how to feel true emotion... sometimes it takes a big group of friends or just one person to get them back" "If i wrote down how many friends I have lost because of enemies alone... I would have a very long list..." "..." Likes and Dislikes Likes: Saving people, Friends, Blue roses (magic!), Magic!, Fighting, Cold, Snow, Animals, Forests, Teaching her students, Running school, Fixing books that are about something that includes her, and Reading Dislikes: Cocky people, Anyone that even TRIES to hurt friends, Light magic, The Death Zone, The Corruption, Croc (the fact I put him on here is saying something!), Fire, Vampires, and Other Fairies. Crush: Cosmic. (I didn't notice) Okay so I made a quiz for you guys... it about how well do you know this character so... here is the link (I got bored) https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8265302/How-well-do-you-know-FrostBite More insight FrostBite had a traumatizing experience when she was only 4. That's really where the problems happened. Ever since she has been terrified of the VAMPIRE (Look at dislikes) that did it. No one knows their name. (Okay this is going to sound VERY VERY VERY bad) Some people doesn't even believe FrostBite to exist. To be fair most of these people don't think her parents exist either. Then there are people who think she is a guardian angel. Also some people think she is a goddess that has fallen down to their world. And those people are CRAZY. One time one died from meeting FrostBite... Yeah. There are authors who do STUDIES on her. Theories. Blah blah blah. They write books. FrostBite loves fixing these books. Correcting things. But she keeps it hidden. Zack: CMON!. Me: Well if you get them you find out EVERYTHING about her... Zack: YES I KNOW THAT'S THE POINT! Me: I created you. Don't be rude of your master... Zack: Sorry... Your acting like Luca... Me: ... I know. I also created your master. Zack: Kitten your creepy. Me: You just noticed that? Luca: SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO WORK! Zack: OKAY GEEZ DON'T YELL! Me: Ugh you two just stop. FrostBite is of the LOWEST caste in the fairy kingdom. YET she did kill like... 1 million fairies. SHE HAD GOOD REASON OKAY! Also if you see any fairies laughing at her. She will admit it. Or she will put on a light blue cloak and watch them run. FrostBite protects things she loves. Always keep this in mind. ALSO she WILL die for things that she loves.